Pandora Kos Dodol!
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo anak-anak pandora masuik dalam kos-kosan yang sama milik Cheryl-sama?  Hmm...kita langsung ke TKPnya..    Collaboration with my funky imouto-chan.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yahoooo….*waves* Alyss TDoV kembali lagi..*nyengir* #disawat gayung#

Sesuai dengan janji Alyss pada imouto Alyss, Alice Safira, kali ini Alyss akan bikin sebuah fic yang―secara tidak langsung―Alyss buat bersama dengan Alice..

Dan karena Alyss membuat ini fic bersama orang yang agak tidak benar.. Maka tentu saja hasilnya juga tidak benar..*ngibrit sebelum digiles Alice*

Kali ini, Alyss dan Alice akan menghadirkan sebuah inovasi yang tak tertandingi, canggih, terdepan, dan hanya Alice yang punya ide gila seperti ini..#disambit#

XDDD

Tapi pertama-tama, biarkan Alyss titip salam dulu pada seluruh readers yang udah berjasa mengomentari fic Alyss yang aneh-aneh itu, baik di akun ini atau pun yang dari eFBe Alyss..

Avief Nightray: Gimana masss? Puaskah dengan fic saya *pake peralatan antigempa* #dilempar ke Antartik#

Alice Safira: Noh…Puas kan sekarang?  
>Pokoknya kalau semua readers pada protest gara-gara sakit perut, itu salahmu!<br>Tanggung jawab buat biaya juga kamu lho~!

XD

Echo and Noise of The Abyss-san: yah…maafkan keterlambatan saya ibu..*pundung*

Mohon yang ini juga direview yah…Karena fic ini lahirnya barengan sama fic Ibu..*bows* (emang bayi?)

Lalu untuk para reader sekalian yang Alyss cintai,

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, yah..*winks*

Karena fic ini murni idenya dia *nunjuk Alice*

XDDDD

_Saa..Hajimemashou, minna.._

**Dislaimer (S):** Saya berharap Jack bisa jadi milik saya #PLAK!# Ah…..Jack hanya milik Jun-sensei seorang..*pundung*

**Warning (S): Abal tingkat dewa karena kegalauan tiada akhir dari saya selaku Author, OOT, OOC, Gombalisme tingkat tinggi, Misstypo(S) tiada ampun, Gajeisme stadium akhir, dan Kemungkinan mendapat serangan perut kram dan mata berair yang tidak bisa berhenti..Jika anda mengalaminya segera konsultasi dengan dokter anda, jangan ke saya #digampar#**

**Pandora Kos Dodol!**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius and Alice Safira**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**For My Funky-Chunky-Monkey-Little-Sister *ngibrit duluan***

Alkisah di jaman dahulu kala #PLAK!#

Tolong di maafkan, ada kesalahan teknis jaman di sini. Ini bukanlah Pandora Hearts dengan era Victoria yang _kakkoi_ (=cool) dengan tea party dan gaun yang cute itu. Bukan.. Ini adalah sebuah masa di mana manusia sudah mengenal versi modern dari tempat bernama asrama. Yah..apalagi kalau bukan KOS-KOS'AN..

Jadi, tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan air galon lagi karena narator yang kering terus tenggorokannya ini, mari kita mulai saja cerita tentang anak-anak Pandora Gakuen yang sepakat untuk kos bersama dalam sebuah kos-kos'an milik nenek Sharon Reinsworth, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nyonya Cheryl Reinsworth..*tepuk tangan*

Hari itu, Lotti, si manis dari jembatan Dufan sedang tidak berselera untuk menginjak kepangan Jack. Tidak juga berselera _menstalkeri_ ketua kelasnya yang menurutnya keren abis, sang Glen Baskerville. Yang ada hanya galau, galau, dan galu. Bagaimana tidak, sang ibu kos yang paling disegani dan ditakuti semua mahluk sejagad raya, Cheryl Reinsworth, sudah mulai menebar _beling_ di kamar Lotti―plak! Bukan, bukan…Bukan menebar _beling_, malah lebih parah dari pada _beling_. Bahkan kalau disuruh memilih, mungkin Lotti pasti akan memilih untuk ditebari _beling_ dari pada apa yang sekarang dilakukan Cheryl di kamarnya: duduk manis di ranjangnya sambil menebar senyum penuh kharisma dan aura yang mencekam bin suram.

Tentu saja Lotti tahu alsan kenapa nenek yang sangat anggun itu ada di kamarnya di jam 10 malam. Padahal, biasanya nenek itu sudah tidur jam 8 malam. Ya, dia tahu dengan jelas dan pasti alasannya : karena dia belum membayar uang sewa bulanan.

Hal ini cukup langka terjadi bagi seorang Lotti yang notabenenya meskipun doyan shopping, dia pasti shopping di PGS alias Pasar Turi yang terkenal akan kemurahannya se-Surabaya (ini sebenarnya dia tinggal di mana sih?). Apalagi kalau soal uang, Lotti paling pintar dalam mengaturnya. Ia juga berhasil mendapat predikat sebagai satu-satunya siswa yang tidak pernah _nunggak_ uang sewa. Namun, sepertinya sekarang predikat itu harus di copot darinya.

"_Glek_!"

"Selamat malam, Nak Lotti.." sapa Cheryl sambil tetap tersenyum misterius mirip tarsius itu.

"Se-Selamat malam, Cheryl-_sama_.." keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, nak Lotti sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku ke sini, kan?"

"A-Anu…itu…Che-Cheryl-_sama_..aku..kehilangan uangku.."

"Oh! Benarkah?" kata Cheryl sambil mulai mengipaskan kipasnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu perlahanagar angin dapat berdesir lembut ke arah wajahnya.

"I-Iya.."

"Ckckkck..Malang sekali nasibmu, Nak…Baiklah, akan kuberi kompensasi.." kata Cheryl sambil tersenyum bak malaikat dari neraka (?)

Untuk sedetik saja, Lotti merasa ada angin lembut yang dingin dari surga menerpa wajahnya seperti di ruangan ber-AC. Meski hal ini tidak bertahan lama, mengingat ruangan Lotti yang memang belum dipasang AC-nya.

"Be-Benarkah, Cheryl-_sama_?"

"Benar…kuberi kau waktu 3 hari.." katanya mirip seperti jin di TV yang sering ia tonton bersama para anak Pandora yang lain di malam hari.

"Wah..Terima kasih… Terima kasih.." kata Lotti segera sungkem ke pangkuan nenek yang masih saja berhasil memikat hati pemilik kos di sebelah, yaitu kakek Ru.

"Tentu saja..kau tidak boleh lupa kalau sampai 3 hari lagi belum bayar…..fufufu.."

Seketika itu, AC yang tadi menerpa wajah Lotti langsung jadi pengap dan lembap. Wajah Lotti pun menjadi pucat dalam sekejap. Ya, ia tahu maksud sang ibu kos dengan jelas sekali. Semua yang tidak membayar lebih dari tenggat, akan jadi pembantu tanpa di bayar selama SEBULAN penuh tanpa dibayar!

"Ba-baik, Cheryl-_sama_…" kata Lotti sambil tertunduk lesu, lemah, letih, lunglai, lelah (gejala 5L! Minum sangobi*n!)

Dan mari kita kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana Lotti masih pundung dan meratapi nasib hidupnya yang tiba-tiba apes kena pepes. Sekarang, dia masih duduk di sudut tergelap yang dimiliki kos-kos'an itu, yaitu disudut dapur belakang tempat ia biasanya bergumul dengan semangkuk mie hangat rasa ayam bawang kesukaannya.

"HEH! Rambut pink jelek!" terdengar suara seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ beriris _amethyst_ yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di pinggir pintu sambil memandanginya dengan sebuah daging panggang di kedua tangannya.

"Jangan sekarang Alice, aku sedang malas bertengkar.." kata Lotti ala HSMTM (=Hidup Segan Mati Tak Mau)

"Siapa yang mau bertengkar?" kata Alice sambil mengunyah daging panggang yang baru ia cabik dengan giginya itu. "Aku cuman mau bilang kalo aku mau ngambil balik uangku yang kemarin kamu pinjam buat makan di restoran padang!"

DEG! Para pembaca sekalian pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Lotti sekarang. Kalau anda tidak tahu, silakan bayangkan sendiri..#PLAK!

"Aduuuhh…Alice, masa kamu tidak tahu? Aku masih belum dapat kiriman!" Lotti berteriak secara histeris sambil miris karena lihat Glen _ngiris _bawang tipis-tipis.

"FUH! Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku butuh uang itu untuk beli daging panggang lagi!" kata Alice sambil _mencaplok_ daging panggang yang tersisa di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada kakak kembaranmu?" tanya Lotti, berharap sang gadis '_buas_' itu mau membiarkannya '_hidup_' lebih lama lagi.

"Alyss? Dia tidak mau! Dia itu kalau soal uang memang paling tidak bisa ditolerir!" Alice mendengus kesal mengingat kakaknya yang tidak pernah mau meminjaminya uang untuk beli daging panggang.

"Bagaimana dengang Glen-_sa_…maksudku Glen? Dia kan kakak sepupumu.." Hampir saja Lotti membuka rahasianya pada Alice. Meskipun semua sudah tahu kalau Lotti ngefans berat sama Glen, tidak ada yang berani mengungkit tentang hal itu, jadi kalau sampai Lotti ketahuan memanggil Glen dengan sebutan '_sama_' tentu akan jadi berita besar yagn spektakuler, fantastis, bombastis, seperti kacang buncis!

"Glen? Asal kau tahu saja…dia aja _kalo_ makan harus minjam uang ama Jack, mau _beli'in _aku daging _gimana_?" yang ditanyai menjadi tak berkutik seketika itu juga.

Memang, keluarga Baskerville tidak semampu keluarga Vessalius atau pun Reinsworth. Tapi mereka masih termasuk keluarga bangsawan. Dan Glen berhasil masuk Pandora Gakuen juga karena ia adalah sahabat karib dari Jack Vessalius yang adalah sepupu Oz yang merupakan anak dari kepala keluarga Vessalius.

"Nah.. Itu dia!" kata Lotti. Wajahnya yang tadi seperti orang yang sudah tidak ingin hidup di kos-kos'an ini langsung berubah dalam sekejap. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Alice yang masih kebingungan sendiri melihat _senpai-_nya yang satu ini.

"Alice! Terima kasih!" katanya sambil memeluk Alice kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika erangan protes dari sang gadis preman itu mulai menyeruak, tanda kesulitan bernapas.

Lotti segera angkat kaki dari posko pundungnya. Meninggalkan Alice yang memandanginya dengan pandangan nista karena merasa _senpai_nya itu sudah kerasukan setan orang gila.

"Kenapa sih itu orang? Apa otaknya konslet, yah?"

Dalam sekejap, Lotti sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan: GLEN & JACK. Tidak…dia tidak datang untuk Glen kali ini, melainkan untuk uji nyali dan kesabaran menghadapi playboy kelas kakap yang sudah taubat akibat amukan Alyss yang sekarang resmi menjadi pacarnya. For Your Information, readers #PLAK! Di gampar pake ikan guramee#..Yah, untuk sekedar pemberitahuan saudara-saudari sekalian, kos-kos'an ini sangat tidak biasa dan tidak pada umumnya. Maklum saja, ini adalah kos-kos'an yang terdiri atas 4 anak laki-laki yang terdiri atas Oz, Jack, Glen, dan Break. Dan 6 gadis dari Venus yaitu Alice, Alyss, Lotti, Echo, Zwei dan Sharon. Bisa ditebak kalau ini adalah kos-kos'an campuran. Dewasa ini, kos-kos'an hanya menyediakan jasanya untuk 1 gender, namun ibu kita Cheryl Reinsworth (puteri sejati…puteri mama Sharon, harum namanya #dilempar konde Kartini#..) ini berhasil mengatur ke-10 anak-anaknya (?) ini tanpa ada kasus yang tidak diinginkan.

Jangan tanya kenapa ada orang kaya yang mau ikut ngekos, sementara mereka bisa bersantai-santai di rumah yang megah bin mewah. Oz memiliki misi yang tak kalah penting dari Jack yang―katanya―ingin lebih dekat dengan pacarnya, Alyss. Oz sedang mengejar cinta Alice yang hanya mencintai daging panggang dengan seluruh jiwa raganya itu. Sedangkan Break, yah…dia kan calon cucu menantu Cheryl, bolehlah dikatakan kalau ini adalah ajang pelatihan menjadi cucu menantu yang baik (?).

Lotti menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu itu. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Glen tidak ada di rumah, jadi satu-satunya yang ada di dalam situ, pastilah musuh bebuyutannya dalam berebut perhatian dari Glen : Jack Vessalius.

"Masuk saja…pintunya tidak kukunci, kok!"

Lotti langsung masuk begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo-bea-beo-bea-beo (?) ia langsung menerjang masuk hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Jack sedang mengutak-atik jam weker kesayangannya, hadiah dari Alyss.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Lotti… Glen tidak ada di sini.." kata Jack sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada jamnya itu.

Lotti mendesah panjang."Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu dengan Glen, Jack.. Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan."

Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap. Meskipun Lotti tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Jack, ia tahu bahwa setelah mendengar perkataaannya barusan, Jack langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia bisa melihat punggung Jack yang agak naik ketika ia mengambil napas panjang. Lalu Jack berbalik dan Lotti bisa melihat tatapan yang tidak normal, dan Lotti tahu bahwa Jack pasti berpikir hal yang bisa membuatnya muntah 3 bulan lebih.

Jack tersenyum penuh misteri, masih di tempat duduknya yang sekarang sudah diputar menghadap Lotti supaya ia bisa melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Lotti…aku tahu maksud perkataanmu dengan JELAS… Tapi maaf, aku sudah ada yang punya.." kata Jack dengan nada lebay-bombay. "Hatiku ini hanya milik Alyss seorang.."

BUAGH!

"Ouh! _Ittai-ta-ta-ta-tai yo_…." Jack mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban gamparan teflon kebanggaan Lotti yang sudah diturunkan dari nenek dari nenek dari nenek dari sepupu nenek dari keponakan nenek dari tetangga nenek dari paman nenek dari neneknya nenek ibunya.

"Otakmu itu tidak ada habisnya kalau soal itu!" Lotti mendengus kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak kepangan _blonde_ yang menjuntai di lantai itu sampai lepas dari kepala Jack. Namun, karena ia merasa ia butuh bantuan dari pria ini, ia harus bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya sampai ia berhasil meyakinkan Jack untuk meminjamkan uangnya.

"Jadi…kau mau apa?" tanya Jack yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku…mau.." Lotti membuang muka, wajahnya merah. "Aku mau pinjam uang.."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau..pinjam uang" bisik Lotti.

"Apa?"

DUAGH!

Kalau tadi kepala Jack yang menjadi korban, sekarang kaki kiri Jack menjadi saksi beratnya hidup di dunia bersama cewek _tsundere_ ala Lotti. Tendangan maut Lotti yang merupakan jurus dari kakek sepupu jauhnya yang dipelajari bersama tetangga neneknya itu berhasil membuat Jack _speechless_ sambil berlinang air mata.

"_ITTAI YOOO!"_ teriak Jack seketika.

"Haihh.. salah sendiri kau tidak mendengarnya baik-baik." Dengus Lotti kesal bukan main.

"Baik..baik..jadi maumu apa, nona tsundere?" tanya Jack kesal. Ia masih saja mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku..mau pinjam uang.."

"Tumben sekali…" komentar Jack melenggang dengan indah dari mulutnya. "Seorang Lotti yang tidak pernah kehabisa akal untuk mengirit uang untuk pertama kalinya MENGUTANG.." katanya pada diri sendiri dengan gaya lebay-bombay-nya.

"Yah..begitulah…" kata Lotti sambil membuang muka. Ia mulai jengkel dengan alien di depannya sekarang. "Udah deh! Itu kan urusanku… Kamu niat tidak meminjami uang?" tanya Lotti sambil menjerit setengah melengking.

"Ya..Ya..Ya…" Kata Jack cepat sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan sumbat gabus. Ia segera mengeluarkan sekotak kecil kertas yang pertamanya disangka Lotti sebagai notes. Namun setelah dilihat lagi, ternyata itu adalah cek saudara-saudara!

"Wow.." kata Lotti terpana melihat Jack yang sekarang sudah menggenggam bolpennya, siap untuk menulis nominal yang dibutuhkan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ayo..katakan saja, kau butuh berapa.." kata Jack dengan agak ketus. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat memperbaiki jamku lagi.."

"Ini bukan cek kosong kan?"

"Kau pikir aku penipu?"

"Kau terlihat seperti itu.."

"…"

Jack, dengan sigap melipat kembali kertas ceknya dan menyisipkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Lotti serta-merta segera menjerit histeris layaknya orang yang melihat hantu di siang bolong. Untunglah, Jack masih belum melepaskan sumbat telinganya, sehingga ia aman dan selamat dari teriakan setan Lotti itu.

"Sudah pergi sana.. Kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga saja.." kata Jack dengan nada yang dingin. Wah..wah..rupanya, jiwa 'yandere' Jack sedang kambuh!

Lotti tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak punya harapan jika harus berhadapan dengan Si 'Yandere' dari goa hantu―eh salah, maksudnya Jack Si 'Yandere'. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil meratapi nasibnya yang semakin apes. Pucuk dicinta ulam gak tiba-tiba..

Di saat ia sedang terpurukmsendiri dalam penyesalan tiada akhirnya karena sudah menyiksa Jack tadi, matanya menatap kosong sebuah majalah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang Jack. Di sana tertulis: "PandorAniManga"

Seketika itu juga mata Iris yang tadi sayu-sayu meredup segera terbuka lebar dan maju 5 m (ngeri yah?). Demi Tuhan, ia lupa untuk menagih majalahnya dari Echo! Untuk sepersekian detik, darah di dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti berhenti dan membeku.

"ECCCCHOOOOOOO!" Suara lengkingan Lotti pun menggema di seluruh ruangan kos-kosan milik ibu kita Kartini―eh bukan.. Ibu kita Cheryl Reinsworth itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun segera menuju kamar Echo di lantai 2 dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Kamar Echo dan Zwei―kembarannya, terletak di lantai dua di sudut ruangan. Inilah salah satu keajaiban nyonya Cheryl kita ini. Meskipun mereka kembar, namun Echo dan Zwei layaknya langit dan bumi. Echo pendiam, Zwei seperti burung kakak tua..tinggal di jendela..suka Vincent-sama..giginya tinggal dua (hah?) #PLAK!

Tanpa basa-basi dan ketuk-mengetuk tahu getuk lagi, Lotti segera menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Karena tanpa permisi, ia sudah tahu kalau Echo PASTI ada di dalamnya. Di dalamnya, ia bisa melihat dua buah ranjang ukuran single yang diletakkan berseberangan. Dan meskipun sama-sama berwarna biru indigo, ia sudah tahu yang mana ranjang Echo dan yang mana ranjang Zwei : yang berantakan adalah milik Zwei, sedangkan yang rapi dan bersih bersinar..sunlight adalah milik Echo.

Dan disana, Lotti bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis berambut keperakan yang duduk di depan meja laptopnya sambil mengenakan kacamata kebanggaanya―kacamat kutubuku yang diberi oleh Vincent―sambil mengenakan atribut kesayangannya yang tak pernah ia tanggalkan dimanapun, kapanpun : Headset berwarna biru langit kesayangannya pemberian Zwei di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"Echo!" teriaknya keras di dekat telinga Echo.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh perlahan sambil memandang Lotti dengan wajah standar tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa melepas headsetnya ia melepa kacamatanya.

"Oh, ada Lotti-san. Konnichiwa.. Ada apa kemari, Lotti-san?" tanyanya dengan nada datar―kebiasaannya sejak ia masih kecil.

"Kembalikan majalah PandorAniMangaku!" katanya sambil menegadahkan tangannya ke arah Echo.

"Lho? Zwei sudah kumintai tolong mengembalikan kok.." katanya―masih―dengan nada yang luar biasa datar.

"Aku masih belum terima kok!" kata Lotti mulai dengan ke-nyolotannya yang terkenal tingkat dewa itu.

"Oh..coba nanti kutanyakan pada Zwei.." kata Echo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lotti kembali ke layar laptopnya. Ia mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan mulai meletakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard.

Merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan darah yang semakin mendidih tidak jelas, Lotti memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Echo karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya ia berada di sana lebih lama lagi.

Si Lotti yang uring-uringan kini semakin galau bin sedeng karena sang Author tak kunjung memberinya akhir yang bahagia atau pun menyenangkan. Ia bahkan curiga kalua klai ini akhir ceritanya akan berakhir sama dengan ficnya yang lain. Karena kegalauannya tak kunjung surut, dan semakin pasang (emang laut?) akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang kos-kosan itu.

Meskipun bangunan ini disebut sebagai kos-kosan, namun kita tidak boleh memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Kenapa? Karena kalau kita memandang dengan sebelah mata, maka kita akan jatuh di parit dekat kos-kosan itu #DUAGH!# Bukan..bukan..karena meskipun disebut kos-kosan, bangunan ini jauh lebih besar dari rusun tingkat 5!

"Hey Glen! Ayo..jangan jadi penakut seperti itu!" suara Break yang terkenal menjadi badut panggilan di kompleks Rutan Bambu itu menggelitik indera pendengaran Lotti. Apa lagi ketika ia mendengar nama pujaan hatinya itu disebut sebagai penakut. Makin panas hatinya.

"Ah…aku hanya tidak mau merusak aset milik Cheryl-sama," jawab Glen dengan tenang dan kalem.

"Ayolah… Sebentar saja! Ini kesempatan langka lho! Kau tidak tahu betapa jarang Kakek Ru membiarkan anak kosnya berkeliaran, kan?" Break masih mencoba meyakinkan kakak sepupu Alice dan Alyss itu.

Lotti memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan iolanya itu lebih lama. Dalam sekejap, semua kegalauan, kegundulan―eh kegundahan hatinya sirna karena melihat sosok yang doyan berpakaian gelap itu. Ia duduk di belakang semak sambil berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Badut Rutan Bambu itu. Terutama karena warna rambutnya yang memang amat mencolok itu.

Glen terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia memijit-mijit dagunya―kebiasaan yang sudah disurvey oleh Lotti bahwa ia telah memiliki kebiasaan itu sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Baiklah..sebentar saja, yah.."

"Yah.. Begitu dong!" kata Break sambil tersenyum puas. Ia bergeser sedikit dari tempat ia duduk tadi dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ayo!"

'_Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka intip? Apa jangan-jangan…'_

Sekilas info, Kakek Ru, pemilik kos-kosan tetangga Cheryl Reinsworth yang dari dulu terkenal sangat disiplin itu memang hanya membuka kos-kosan untuk putri. Dan hal ini tentu saja menguntungkan bagi semua laki-laki yang tinggal di kos-kosan Cheryl-sama ini. Bahkan Break yang sudah menjadi calon cucu menantu Cheryl pun tidak bisa menolak godaan ini.

Lotti merasa dunianya hancur ketika ia melihat Glen dengan perlahan namun pasti berjalan menuju tangga yang tadi di gunakan oleh Break untuk memanjat dinding dan menaiki genteng itu. Author sendiri cukup heran, berapa tinggi tangga yang dimiliki oleh Si Badut Rutan Bambu itu.

Namun, sebelum Glen sempat menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama, terdengar suara yang luar bioasa mencengangkan dari dalam rumah. Semua menoleh karena suara itu benar-benar mengerikan. Benar, suara itu tidak menggelegar seperti raksasa, tapi suara itu benar-benar mengandung aura yang kelam dan pekat.

_Siapakah yang datang itu?_

**A/N: **NOOOO! Clffhanger! *headbangs*

Maaf yah…*bows*  
>Alyss terpaksa ngebuat cerita ini jadi two-shots<p>

Kenapa?

Karena Alyss udah diterror ama si manis dari Kali Porong, Alice Safira *kabur*

Selain itu, Alyss masih harus menyelesaikan fic Alyss untuk Valentine (tentu saja…Oneshot)

Akhir kata, maaf kan kalo ada typos yang berserakan di sana dan di sini..

Karena Alyss masih junior..masih belum seperti para author terhormat yang Alyss pujua *nangis meratapi bombay (?)*

Nah, jangan lupa untuk klik tombol di bawah, yah…*ngelirik tombol 'Review'*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan fic Alyss yang lain..*waves*

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Tang tang! Hai hai hai..*datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar mode : on*

Alyss TDoV di sini lagi!*waves*

Sesuai dengan permintaan para reviewers yang udah demo di depan rumah Alyss minta dibuatin chappie 2, sekarang Alyss bakal membuat chapter 2 nya..hehehe..

Maaf banget sebelumnya, karena adanya lomba gaje dan UTS di depan mata, Alyss jadi kayak dorman..*bows*  
>Maklumlah, udah mulai musim ulangan, sih..*sweatdrop*<p>

Makasih banyak semua yang udah review, Alyss cinta kalian semua!*bagi sedekah(?)*

Terus review karya Alyss yah?*winks*

**Annasthacy Chashyme**_**-senpai**_**:** Wah.. terima kasih bannyak _senpai_..*sungkem*  
>Alyss seneng banget deh, ada para sesepuh dari FFn yang mau ngereview fic Alyss yang masih pemula ini..<br>*nangis bombay-lebay-alay*

Yah..terima kasih banyak buat semua kritik dan saran yang sudah _Senpai_ berikan buat Alyss..*nyatet di notebook*

**Alice Safira:** Iya…sama-sama, _imouto_… Aku tahu aku memang _neechan_ yang baik, tapi kamu gak usah berlebihan gitu.. hohoho #dilempar kecoak satu kontainer#

**faricaLucy-**_**san**_**:** Yahh..maklumilah, saya hanya seorang author tak sempurna yang ngebet pingin bikin banyak fic, baik di kala galau, susah, sedih ,senang, bahagia, gila, atau pun depresi…*terlalu jujur*

Okeh, makasih banyak buat kritik dan sarannya yang amat membangun..*sungkem*

_**Baka Otoko:**_ Udah.. kalo lu masih mau liat hari esok, mending lu kagak usah buat yang aneh-aneh.. Ato lu bakal gua siksa sampe lu ngemis-ngemis buat gua bunuh *smirks evilish* *Yandere mode: on*

Nah, Alyss rasa untuk sekian cukup acara titip-titip salamnya..*minum teh*

Silakan diturunkan scroll page-nya, untuk melanjutkan kegokilan Alyss dan Alice..*nyengir kuda* #disawat tapal kuda#

_Saa,_

_Hajimemashou, minna.._

**Dislaimer (S):** Saya berharap Jack bisa jadi milik saya #PLAK!# Ah…..Jack hanya milik Jun-sensei seorang..*pundung*

**Warning (S): Abal tingkat dewa karena kegalauan tiada akhir dari saya selaku Author, OOT, OOC, Gombalisme tingkat tinggi, Misstypo(S) tiada ampun, Gajeisme stadium akhir, dan Kemungkinan mendapat serangan perut kram dan mata berair yang tidak bisa berhenti..Jika anda mengalaminya segera konsultasi dengan dokter anda, jangan ke saya #digampar#**

**Pandora Kos Dodol!**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius and Alice Safira**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**For My Funky-Chunky-Monkey-Little-Sister *ngibrit duluan***

Glen hanya berniat untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya yang super duper langka itu dengan bersantai di dalam kamarnya. Memasang headphone dengan voulme keras sambil membaca komik favoritnya, dan berusaha mengacuhkan sahabatnya yang sering lebay bin alay dengan jam wekernya yang sering rusak―Jack.

Namun sayangnya, rencana Glen hancur total manakala ia melihat sesosok temannya yang berambut kelabu di atas genteng. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh calon cucu menantu pemilik kos-kosan itu saat iris merah darah pria itu melihat sosoknya yang baru saja melintasi dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dan iris darah itu tiba-tiba memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam konotasi yang sangat negatif bagi seorang Glen.

"Ah…ada senior kita yang _cool_.. _Ohayou_, Glen!" sapanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Glen hanya memandanginya dalam kebisuannya.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Break sambil menunjuk ke arah pemandangan di balik tembok bergenteng (?) yang menjadi pembatas itu.

"..Tidak.."

"Kau yakin? Ini mungkin kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhir sebelum kau keluar dari kos-kosan ini, lho~" goda Break lagi dengan bisikan setannya itu. 

"…"

"Hey Glen! Ayo..jangan jadi penakut seperti itu!" Glen terkesiap demi mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebagai penakut. Dia? Seorang Glen Baskerville? Di bilang penakut oleh kawannya sendiri yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai Badut Rutan Bambu? _No way!_

Ingin rasanya ia menjotos mahluk yang ada di atas genteng itu. Sudah lama ia merasa jengkel pada alien yang berhasil memikat hati Sharon Reinsworth itu. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang dilihat gadis bangsawan super-perfeksionis itu dari diri seorang Badut Rutan Bambu seperti Break. Tapi, semarah apapun dia, segeram apapun seorang Glen Baskerville pada seorang Badut Rutan Bambu sekalipun, Glen sadar bahwa ia harus mengontrol emosinya.

"Ah…aku hanya tidak mau merusak aset milik Cheryl-sama," balas Glen dengan tenang sambil berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Ayolah… Sebentar saja! Ini kesempatan langka lho! Kau tidak tahu betapa jarang Kakek Ru membiarkan anak kosnya berkeliaran, kan?" Break menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia semakin mantap dengan jurus bisikan setannya.

"…"

Sebenarnya, bukannya Glen tidak mau melongok dan menikmati pemandangan itu. Tapi, demi menjaga martabatnya sebagai seorang Baskerville, ia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai pria baik-baik. Sebagai panutan bagi adik-adik sepupunya, Alice dan Alyss. Namun, yang namanya manusia, apalagi seorang manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah *nyanyi ala Yovie and Nuno* #disaplek Lotti pake sikat kloset# pasti tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari yang namanya godaan yang besar. Begitu pula Glen, akhirnya ia menyerah dengan godaan iblis dari Badut Setan dari Rutan Bambu itu..

"Baiklah..sebentar saja, yah.."

"Yah.. Begitu dong!" kata Break sambil tersenyum puas. Ia bergeser sedikit dari tempat ia duduk tadi dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ayo!"

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Glen mulai meletakkan cangkir minumnya di tempat terdekat yang bisa ia raih. Ia berjalan mendekati tangga yang super-duper-mario-bross #Plak!# panjangnya yang tadi digunakan oleh Break untuk memanjat.

Kaki Glen baru akan menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama ketika mereka berdua―Glen dan Break―mendengar suara yang indah merdu nan lembut, namun juga sangat mencekam dengan aura gelap yang sangat pekat yang menyelimuti daerah itu secara tiba-tiba. Buku kuduk mereka berdua langsung berdiri begitu mendengar tawa dari orang itu. Oh mungkinkah dia penunggu dari pohon mangga milik Kakek Ru yang sudah lama tidak di pangkas? #PLAK!#

Ternyata bukan saudara-saudara.. Itu adalah suara dari cucu Cheryl-_sama_ kita yang tercinta. Yap, sang lady dari negeri antah-berantah-yang suka makan ikan mentah-tapi takut sama lintah (?) tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Sharon Reinsworth! Ya, Sharon adalah tunangan Break yang penuh emansipasi wanita, turunan dari mendiang ibunya dan neneknya dan leluhurnya.

"Sha-Sharon?" Glen dan Break membeku begitu melihat sosok mungil yang selalu ikunir ekor kuda itu.

"Fu fu fu.. _Konnichiwa_, Glen-_sama_," Sharon tersenyum manis pada Glen, wajahnya memang manis, tetapi aura kelam dibelakangnya benar-benar berhasil membuat Glen berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa kambali sapaan dari gadis sahabat Alyss dan Alice itu.

"…" Glen mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di atas anak tangga itu. Ia benar-benar ngeri membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia tetap menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

"Dan, Break… bisakah kau turun dari sana? Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu.. _Obaasama_ ingin bicara denganmu.." suara Sharon menjadi penuh misteri : antara ramah, benci, atau menyimpa dendam.

Break melihat ke arah tangan tunangannya yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya yang tadi sudah berdiri kini rontok semua, tanpa harus melakukan _waxing_! Hebat sekali kemampuan para Reinsworth dalam mendidik anak-cucu mereka.

"Bisakah kau…tu-run.. se-ka-rang..ju-ga..hmm?" tanya Sharon sambil memberikan penekanan dalam tiap kosakata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"B-Baik.." jawab Break sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria. "Nah, Glen, kutinggal dulu, yah..kau lanjutkan sendiri dulu.." katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Glen yang masih membeku ditempat. "Nanti jangan lupa ceritakan pada―"

PPUUAAKKKKK!

Sambaran kilat _harisen_ kanjeng Sharon langsung melesat di kepala Break dengan indah dan mulusnya. Jika saja mereka dalam olimpiade menyawat _harisen_, Sharon pasti sudah mendapat nilai sempurna dari semua juri yang hadir.

"Nah, Glen-_sama_, kami permisi dulu.." Sharon membungkuk pelan sambil menyeret Break yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri dengan rambut yang sudah basah dengan cairan berwarna kemerahan―pewarna tekstil #BUAGH!# bukan, melainkan darahnya sendiri…Hiiieehh…*merinding*

Glen hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian tadi dalam kebisuannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir atau berkata apa-apa. Hanya ada _sweatdrop_ berkepanjangan yang terus mengucur tiada henti di wajahnya.

Glen kembali memasuki ruangan kamarnya bersama Jack. Tentu saja, tidak lupa dengan secangkir air putih bersih yang sodekat karena Aquia #dilempari galon Aq*a#. Baru saja, tangannya meraih kenop pintu, terdengar sebuah suara teriakan histeris khas sepupunya yang sudah 3 tahun berturut-turut berhasil menjadi juara dalam kontes 'Teriakan Maut Sekampung' di kos-kosan itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" pekikan yang melengking tinggi dan berhasil memecahkan cangkir air minum Glen seketika itu juga terdengar sekali lagi.

"Sa-Sabar dulu, A-Alyss…" terdengar suara sahabatnya yang mulai panik mendengar jeritan pacarnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja, yang diluar saja sudah nyaris tuli, bagaimana dengan Jack yang ada di dalam?

Akhirnya setelah bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri, Glen memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi di antara kedua sejoli yang 'aneh' ―ancur dan nyeleneh―tapi nyata itu. Dan di sana, ketika Glen melihat Jack, mengertilah ia kenapa Alyss sampai menjerit hingga 10 oktaf.

"Glen.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kok.." Jack buru-buru menyahut ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu melotot seperti bunglon demi melihatnya.

Tentu saja Glen _shock_ sampai 3 kali mati! Yang ada di depannya adalah Jack yang menggunakan kolor pink dengan cap polkadot berbentuk hati _kesayangannya_! Yang artinya, Jack sudah menggunakan kolor milik Glen yang paling disayanginya itu. Parahnya lagi, Glen lupa mencucinya kemarin malam. Dia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana Jack bisa menemukan kolor 'agung'nya itu.

Alyss yang tadi sudah berhasil membuat cangkir Glen pecah sekarang hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang tidak kalah besarnya dari Glen yang melotot seperti bunglon itu. Tidak ada lagi suara melengking, hanya ada suara parau dan napas yang tersengal-sengal dari bibir gadis itu. Rupanya suaranya sudah habis dan sekarang, mungkin dia sudah mengalami radang pita suara.

"Jack…" Glen berusaha berbiara dalam ke-shock-an tingkat dewanya itu. "Ke-Kenapa kamu… _pake_ punyaku?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kolor yang masih melekat di tubuh Jack dengan manis.

"Arrrggghhhhhhh!"

Jack menjerit putus asa. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar sampai-sampai beberapa helai ramnbut _blonde_-nya terlepas dari kepalanya. Alyss dan Glen hanya menatapnya keheranan. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Jack kesurupan penunggu kos-kosan itu yang sudah lama tidak pernah mengganggu para penghuninya.

"Alyss, cepat bawakan air putih sama bawang putih!" perintah Glen seketika. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu panik .

"HEH! AKU TIDAK KESURUPAN!" teriak Jack protes.

"Syukur, deh.." Alyss dan Glen menghembuskan napas lega. Sepertinya, kasus 'Kolor Agung' Glen terlupakan untuk sejenak.

"Nah, Jack, jawab pertanyaanku tadi.." wajah Glen yang hari ini berubah-ubah begitu cepat, kini kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Enghh…" Jack mengerang. "Ini bukan kolormu, _okay_? Ini punyaku sendiri!" ia menjelaskan. "Sudah? Mengerti?" tanyanya gemas. Glen hanya mantuk-mantuk, sementara Alyss malah bertambah pucat wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Glen ketika menyadari adik sepupunya seperti habis naik metromini nge-_drift._ "Alyss?"

"Jack.. kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Alyss yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Glen sebelumnya. Iris violetnya hanya terpaku pada sosok Jack.

"Aku punya kolor yang kebetulan sama dengan Glen.." aku Jack malu-malu kucing. #dicakar Cheshire#

"Emang kalian beli di mana?" tanya Alyss curiga.

"Di…." Jack dan Glen saling berpandangan. "Kita beli di Cheryl-_sama_.."

Tidak ada jawaban atau pun teriakan dari murid teladan di Pandora Gakuen itu. Ia membatu begitu mendengar nama penjual kolor aneh itu. Jack tampak cemas melihat kekasihnya yang membatu seperti patung. Dan kemudian..

'BRUAKKKKKKK!'

"Alyss! Bertahanlah!" Jack langsung menggendong Alyss dan merebahkannya di kasur terdekat―di kasurnya tentu saja.

Yah, rupa-rupanya Alyss pingsan demi mendengar Cheryl-sama yang "Agung" itu menjual 'KOLOR AGUNG' milik Glen dan Jack itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa idolanya itu (Ya, pemirsa, kalian tidak salah baca, tidak perlu ngucek-ngucek mata, cuci muka untuk memperjelas mata kalian, atau pake insto untuk menjernihkan mata kalian dari debu yang masuk.. Alyss memang MENGIDOLAKAN Cheryl-_sama_!) bisa menjual barang '_itu_'. Terutama dengan model '_itu_'!

Glen yang ikutan panik melihat sepupunya itu ambruk seketika itu langsung berlari keluar mencari pertolongan. Yah, tentus saja dia harus segera menolong Alyss. Kalau sampai ayah-bundo Alyss nun jauh di mato sano (?) tahu soal ini, kepala Glen taruhannya!

"Oy, Glen-_senpai_!"

Sebuah suara membuat Glen menoleh lagi. Ia sudah punya perasaan ada hal yang 'tidak terlalu baik' hanya dengan mendengar suara itu. Ia kenal baik suara itu, suara juniornya yang sekarang dalam usaha mendekati adik sepupunya yang terkenal se-Bimasakti, Andromeda, dan saudara-saudaranya di serial Saint Seiya #PLAK!# akan ke-_tsundere_-annya yang parah dan tidak dapat ditolong lagi sekalipun tim medis telah berusaha keras #dibejek Alice#. Yap, tak lain dan tak bukan, inilah Oz Vessalius.

"Oh.." Glen hanya membalas sapaan Oz dengan anggukan singkat, dan tentu saja, tatapannya datar. "Ada apa, Oz?"

"Kudengar dari tetangga sebelah, malam ini bakal ada kontes kentut!" mata Oz bersinar-sinar saat mengatakan 'kontes kentut' pada seniornya itu. Secara, Glen adalah juara kentut tahun lalu, dan Oz sangat berambisi untuk menjadi juara tahun ini.

"Aduh! Oz, aku tahu kamu ingin latihan denganku, tapi.." Glen celingukan untuk mencari pertolongan. Tapi sayangnya, lantai dua sedang sepi seperti kuburan TMII (memang ada?).

"Ahh… sudahlah, yang lain bisa nunggu nanti!" kata Oz tidak sabar sambil meraih tangan Glen dan menyeretnya ke halaman belakang untuk berlatih adu kentut.

"Ta-Tapi.. Alyss…"

"Alyss? Tadi kulihat bersama Jack-_niisan_. Sudah..jangan _ngeganggu_ orang lagi pacaran..latihan saja sama aku.." kata Oz memotong kalimat Glen yang masih kesulitan mengikuti seretan Oz yang luarbiasa ngawur itu. Ya iyalah.. masak turun tangga juga di seret? Kalo jatuh nanti Lotti nangis lagi di fic ini!

'_Sial!_' umpat Glen dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di dahinya. Wajahnya mulai kebiruan ketika mereka sampai di halaman belakang. '_Aku habis makan pete sama jengkol waktu makan siang tadi.. Kira-kira Oz masih hidup ga yah malam nanti?_' pikirnya dalam hati. #DUAGGHHHH! Diinjek Alice#

"Hey! Oz, Glen!" suara Alice membuyarkan lamunan Glen. Gadis brunette itu sepertinya sudah tidak lagi galau dan baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Wah.. Ada Alice-_chan_.." Oz langsung tampak seperti kucing jinak dengan pipi yang merona melihat gadis pujaan hatinya ada di tempat yang ia tuju.

"Tumben berduaan?" tanya Alice yang kebingungan melihat Glen yang diseret oleh Oz.

"Kami mau latihan adu kentut, Lice.." dengan polosnya, Oz menjawab sambil cengar-cengir ala kuda lumping makan emping sambil masang tenda kemping kena lembing beling(?).

'_Kamu aja, yah.. aku nggak ikutan kali!_' protes Glen dalam hati. Alisnya sudah berkedut, tetapi ia masih berusaha sabar dengan calon ipar-sepupunya yang _ambyar_ itu.

"Wuih! Asyik…asyik!" Alice, di luar dugaan Glen, malah bersorak sorai sambil loncat-lonat kegirangan dan tepuk tangan mendengar penjelasan dari Oz. Glen hanya bisa geleng-geleng, memang benar-benar unik tapi nyata!

"Eh, Lice, Alyss pingsan, tuh!" Glen yang tiba-tiba teringat akan saudara sepupunya itu langsung berubah jadi panik lagi.

"He? Gimana kalau kita bangunin dengan kentut superku?" usul Oz dengan mata berseri-seri. Glen hanya _sweatdrop_ memandangnya.

"Tenang aja, Glen.. Alyss udah sadar, kok.." suara Jack membuat semuanya menoleh. Melihat Jack dengan cengiran kebanggaannya―cengiran sapi #BUAGH!#. Disampingnya berdiri Alyss yang sudah senyum-senyum gaje, entah karena ketularan Jack atau karena waktu pingsan tadi otaknya jadi miring. #Digaplok pake sendal jepit Alyss#

"Lho? Cepat, yah?" Glen memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Glen, kamu gak tahu? Alyss itu_ kalo_ pingsan, gampang kok nyadarinnya.." kata Alice santai, Oz juga hanya mantuk-mantuk.

"Gimana caranya?" Glen cengo mendengarnya, sendirinya tadi sudah panik kayak kambing kurban mau disembelih.

"Ya pake kentut supe…"

'PLAK!'

Alice sudah 'membungkam' Oz sebelum ia mulai mempromokan kekuatan 'super'-nya itu. Cukup dengan sekali tabokan papan cucian milik Alice, maka kita bisa mendapati Oz _sekarat_ di pojok halaman. Sementara Jack shock melihat sepupunya terkapar di pojok pohon cempaka, burung kutilang berbunyi..#PLAAAKK!# Bukan, hanya di pojok halaman belakang kos-kosan elite itu, Alice mengoreksi jawaban Oz yang tadi..errr..terputus itu.

"Hegh! Alyss itu cuman bisa dibangunin kalo ada uang 100 ribuan yang di kipasin ke dia.."

"Plus," Alyss menambahkan, "harus ada minimal 10 lembar, kalau nggak, ya nggak bisa bngun.." Alyss senyum-senym dengan wajah watados (=wajah tanapa dosa) dan diberi sentuhan akhir efek _lightning_ yang membuat aura _innocent_ yang _kelam_ Alyss makin kentara.

"Untung, yah.. Alyss pacarnya Jack, coba kalau dia jadi pacarnya satpam kompleks sebelah.." Alice menggumam sambil berandai-andai.

Glen tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kedua adik sepupunya dan pacar-pacar mereka itu. Sungguh, kalau saja dia bisa mendaftarkan mereka ke dalam Guiness Book of Record, dia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu.

"Yah.. kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan acaranya~!" celetuk Oz yang entah bagaimana caranya kembali hidup dan sudah pulih dari 'mimpi indah' dari papan cucian Alice.

"Acara apaan?" tanya Alyss dan Jack bersamaan.

"Acara ADU KENTUT!" Jawab Oz bersamaan dengan Alice dengan penuh antusias, meninggalkan Glen yang masih diam 1000 bahasa mahluk kasar dan halus (?).

"Wah.. Pasti mau lawan Glen, ya kan, Oz?" tanya Jack sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah… begitulah.." Glen hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Jawab Jack tak kalah semangat, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mengenakan seragam prajurit sambil membawa bambu runing, entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan sebentar para pesohor kita yang luar biasa unik itu dan kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang sempat tertinggal bus jurusan Bungurasih ini #disawat selop Kartini Lotti#.. Errr.. maafkan kesalahan saya, para pembaca, sepertinya tokoh utama kita marah.. Naiklah, saya koreksi sekali lagi.. Errhhmm.. Kita kembali kepada tokoh utama kita yang tadi masih galau dan gundul gulali―eh, gundah gulana akibat uangnya yang masih tidak tahu di mana rimbanya sekarang. Ke mana.. ke mana.. ke mana.. #Disawat mikrofon Ayu Ting-Tong#

Lotti mendesah pelan penuh keputus-asaan di teras rumah. Sambil menekuk lututnya di pojok ruangan. Entah karena habitatnya atau bagaimana, penyakit 'mojok' sudah sering menjangkiti mahluk-mahluk di kos-kosan ini.

"Fu fu fu.. Jangan lupa ya, Nak Lotti.." tiba-tiba suara Cheryl-sama terngiang di kepala Lotti, membuat gadis itu menggigil seketika.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat membayarnya!" kata Lotti dengan lantang.

"Bayar apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Lotti dari belakang, tentu saja itu suara Zwei, sahabatnya yang belum sempat muncul di Chapter pertama. #Duagh!#

"Lho, Zwei? Kapan kamu balik dari Gakuen?" tanya Lotti kelimpungan.

"Please deh, jeng, emang aku ini ngapain aja mau di Gakuen seharian?" Zwei memutar bola matanya. Kembaran Echo ini memang tidak sabaran, ia berbeda dengan kembarannya yang sangat..err.. sunyi senyap bin suram.. #dilempari Dormouse#

"Hahahaha.. Kupikir kamu sudah melamar jadi OB di sana.." Lotti cekikikan dengan guaruannya sendiri tanpa menyadari adanya aura kelam yang mulai keluar dari Zwei.

"Haizz.." Zwei memandang dengan pandangan Ilfeel pada Lotti. "Jadi, tadi kamu bilang harus cepat-cepat bayar apa?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua lengannya dan bertopang di dinding.. diam-diam merayap…datanglah Vincent-sama, HAPPP! Langsung ditangkap! #PLAKKK! Digampar Zwei, dicekik Doldum#

Akhirnya, singkat cerita, Lotti pun dengan penuh isak tangis sambil ngiris bawang merah menceritakan kemalangan nasibnya pada sahabatnya yang tercinta itu. Termasuk menceritakan nasib majalahnya yang sampai sekarang belum kembali ke tangannya. Zwei hanya bisa geleng-geleng penuh keprihatinan melihat sahabatnya yang sangat pikun ini. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hey.." Zwei menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa? Kamu nggak lihat aku lagi sedih begini?" Lotti yang masih sesenggukan menatap balik Zwei. Sekarang bukan hanya rambut dan matanya yang berwarna pink, bahkan hidungnya pun ikut pink, saudara-saudara! #dirajam ember cucian#

"Asal kamu tahu, yah.. NONA LOTTI," balas Zwei dengan suara yang ditahan. "Majalah kamu udah aku balikin dari minggu lalu, tapi habis gitu kamu jatuh ke parit deket kos-kosan dan majalahmu masuk ke sana…"

Dan seketika itu mata Lotti langsung berhenti mengalirkan air terjun Niagaranya. Ia menatap ke arah Zwei yang masih menunggu Lotti untuk sembuh dari ketelmiannya selama ini. Dan di dalama kepalanya yang tadi dipenuhi kegalauan dan bayang-bayang sang Kanjeng Mami―Ehh.. salah, maksudnya Kanjeng Cheryl-sama―langsung me-_replay_ kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat ia tersungging ke arah parit hanya gara-gara ia tersandung odong-odong (?) yang lewat di depan kos-kosan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengalahkan mobil-mobil balap di Fast and Furious 7. Rupa-rupanya saat itu sedang diadakan lomba ngedrift antar tukang odong-odong sekompleks perumahan.

"Udah? Ingat sekarang?" kata Zwei dengan senyum kemenangan dan cengiran kebanggaan Zwei.

"Oh, iya, yah.." kata Lotti sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. "Ya Tuhan.." gumamnya pelan. "Ini pasti karena aku belum minum Cerebrofitoplankton (?) hari ini!" #Duah!Prang!Taak..Takk.. dungg Tess!#

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan terdengar suara yang amat merdu bak suara bidadari di surga nyemplung ke rawa-rawa. Lotti langsung menutup kedua telinganya, sementara Zwei langsung berdarah telinganya. Tentu, satu-satunya yang mampu menghasilkan suara yang bisa menakuti Kuntilanak di sini hanyalah Alyss seorang. Jadi kalau sampai Alyss berteriak seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Syahrini! #BUAGGHH!# Bukan, maksud saya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang sana.

"Wow.. Alyss lagi latihan kontes lagi, ya?" tanya Zwei santai, tidak memperdulikan telinganya yang terus-terusan mengucurkan darah.

"Hmm, setahuku, minggu ini belum ada kontes melawan Kuntilanak, kok.." jawab Lotti sambil berusah mengingat-ingat daftar kontes minggua di kompleks perumahan dekat kos-kosan mereka.

"Hmm.. ya sudahlah.."

Lotti yang baru menyadari kalau Zwei sudah berdarah-darah sejak tadi segera menjerit ketakutan lari terbirit-birit hingga para mencit ketakutan. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya. Asal saudara-saudara tahu saja, lemari Lotti terkenal akan kelengkapannya dalam mengoleksi semua perangkat P3K. Maklum saja, gadis ini cukup fobia melihat darah dan luka, jadi dia berusaha untuk menutup luka itu secepat mungkin supaya dia tidak ketakutan melihatnya.

Sepertinya, nasib sedang tidak memihak pada Lotti hari ini. Obat yang ia cari tidak ketemu-ketemu juga. Bahkan ketika ia membongkar semua lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan semua bajunya, ia masih juga tidak bisa menemukan obat tetes telinga yang ia cari. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat berbentuk babi berwarna pink di pojok lemari. Dan langsung saja kegalauannya hilang. Bukan.. Ia tidak galau tentang sahabatnya yang sedang _bleeding_ di teras, melainkan kegalauan dari bayang-bayang penunggu kos-kosan ini, alian Kanjeng Cheryl-_sama_! #ditabok harisen jumbo Cheryl#

Tabungan babi itu pun ia pecahkan dengan hati-hati supaya ia bisa menyatukannya lagi dan menggunakannya lagi. Memang, ia dididik untuk hidup dengan irit, hemat, efisien, dan efektif sejak kecil oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lotti menghitung lembaran uang yang didapatnya, dan senyuman pepsodent pun terpancar dengan indahnya dari bibir gadis itu. Uangnya cukup untuk membayar uang sewa bulan ini!

Lotti pun langsung melenggang ke kamar sang Nyonya Besar yang terletak di lantai 4. Tentu saja, langkahnya dipenuhi dengan sukacita dan BGM 'Cis Kang Buncis' ia menyerahkan uang sewa itu dan mendapat angin dari surga ketika melihat senyum indah dari Cheryl-sama kepadanya. Syukurlah, akhirnya nasib Lotti membaik juga. *tepuk tangan untuk Lotti*

"!"

Lagi-lagi ada suara yang berhasil membuat kaca rumah retak. Lotti yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki beban memutuskan untuk melihat penyebab adanya suara Kuntilanak jadi-jadian itu menyeruak di rumah itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Alice-chan…kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara Sharon terdengar begitu khawatir.

Lotti segera menerjang ke tempat ribut-ribut di belakang halaman hanya untuk mendapati tubuh Alice tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Wajahnya berwarna biru gelap kehijauan. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Alice kenapa?" tanya Lotti pada Alyss. "Apa dia keracunan daging panggang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bu..hiks..kan..hiks..hikss.." Alyss menahan tangisnya. "Alie..ta..hiks..di..kena kentut..hiks.."

"Hah? Kena kentut?" Alie memiringkan alisnya ke satu sisi. "memang siapa yang ngentut?" tanyanya penasaran.

"AKUUUUUUUUUUU…"Suara Oz terdengar sambil menahan rasa bersalahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan sekarang ia mulai memasang wajah puppy facenya yang terkenal sejagat raya mampu membuat orang tergerak belas kasihnya.

"Hadeuh..hadeuh.." Zwei yang tadi tertinggal sekarang sudah menyusul ke halaman belakang. Darahnya masih menguur dengan deras, dan parahnya sekarang sudah menodai seragam sekolahnya yang baru saja dicuci oleh Echo. "Lotti, kamu tega bangeeeettt.." ia memutar bola matanya. "Masak aku ditinggal diluar begitu ajah?"

Semua melihat ke arah Zwei yang seragamnya sekarang sudah berwarna merah tua. Bahkan Alice pun tiba-tiba bangun untuk melihat Zwei yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"!

_**FIN**_

**A/N:** Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa… selesai juga ini Fic..*sembah-sujud*

Alyss nggak nyangka ternyata bakal selama ini waktu yang diperlukan buat nuntasin fic gaje ini *ngelirik ke arah Alice* hehehe..

Syukur deh udah gak ada yang demo di depan rumah Alyss *ngintip dari jendela*

Nah, silakan di review..*muka unyu mode: on*

Sampai jumpa di fic Alyss yang lain,yah *waves*

Jaa.. matta ashita ne, minna-sama~ *bows*

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
